Ranma the Adaptabel
by AZant
Summary: Ranma has gained skills that many can only dream of. This is one of my first 2 fics here so please tell me how I'm doin


Ranma the adaptable.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma.

When Ranma was born Nodoka smiled at her baby in her arms. Right there she knew he was special in some way. The Boy had her rare for Japanese sapphire blue eyes and had features that promised a very handsome face for when he got older. What she didn't know was that when he was born Ranma was gifted with the very special power that would the try and get stronger with that adaptability. She was so enraptured with her child she did not see the look her husband Genma gave the boy. To him he had just found his heir to the art. While Nodoka continued to smile at her boy she couldn't wait to write about this to her best friend Julia when she got out of the hospital.

4 Years Later:

Nodoka had just bandaged Ranma up for he got too close to her rose bed and got a thorn stuck deep into his arm. As she watched him play and try to catch a bird in the sky she saw immediately that there was a dried up old rose stem on the ground were he was about to step she tried to warn him but it was too late. Running she went to her son.

"Quickly Ranma let me see your foot!" Curious the little boy did but to his mothers surprise he had no marks or scratches no nothing. It was strange, Ranma had just gotten this sort of injury just a few minutes ago and she then looked over to the branch and saw the thorns on it were turned up right it was strange to Nodoka.

During this whole ordeal Genma watched from inside the house and scoffed at it. He didn't notice and didn't care about what had just happened; all he knew was that the boy was being coddled by his mom. He would not have his heir to be a weakling as soon as possible he would take the boy on a training trip.

Ranma at 6 Years old:

After some prodding and a promise to his wife that he would bring Ranma home when the boy was finished with all Genma knew and also making him sign a man among men contract. Genma was able to take his son on the training trip. He was very good from the start and was able to absorb move that Genma taught him on the first try. So Genma's pea sized brain decided that Ranma was now ready for the training that would make him invincible, The NekoKen. As he finished wrapping his son in sausage and tying him up good and tight he threw Ranma in the pit of starving cats. Then Genma sealed the hole and waited for his son to get mutilated.

In the pit, Ranma was struggling with the rope, as he was bitten and scratched by the cats. It was then as he was being scratched that he actually felt the movements of the cats around him. Opening his eyes he saw how the cats moved and felt that their claws were no longer breaking his skin. He felt himself adapting himself on how they moved in grace speed and strength. Without warning he used his fingers like claws and cut the ropes that bounded him. He then took off the cat sausage and threw them to the cat; who jumped on the food and devoured every morsel of it. When they finished they all meowed in happiness and took naps.

Ranma couldn't believe what he did; he had actually mastered the Neko ken in one try. He was astounded how he did it; one moment he was being clawed by these fur balls then next he was using their abilities to unbelievable levels. As he looked at them he started getting more of their abilities, he gained heightened sense of smell, balance, and hearing just like the cats in front of him. However before he thought anything more he heard the lid open up as Genma was seeing how it was going since he didn't hear any more sounds from the pit. When saw his son look up and he then noticed the way his son was moving with amazing grace he decided to pull him out and see if the training worked.

* * *

Genma groaned in the clearing he was in as he scratched and moaned at the cuts on his whole body. The people he stole the cats from found him as well as the families he engaged his son to so he had made a break for it. They lost him in the woods and that was how he liked it. However the run made him feel even worse due to his injuries that the stupid boy did to him. When he got him out of the pit he immediately backhanded the boy and told him to be alert at all times. They then sparred and to his surprise the boy moved with grace and agility only a cat could do, he was stronger and his fingers were like claws and he used them on Genma with ease. It didn't take long before Genma had to raise the level of his skill to compensate for his son's enhanced ability. Though he beat his son to unconsciousness he was pretty cut up and scratched from his sons nekoken.

He would teach his boy his place when he got over two facts, one how incredible it was for his son to master nekoken on the first try and two how proud he was of the boy. Genma thought of what to do now, the boy new this mighty technique so what was next? He didn't think he would get the ability so fast but he figured he would just speed up the training a bit from now on. So with this he with great agony; laid down and fell to sleep.

Author Notes: Well this is hopefully an unpdated version of this story. I am now working on the first chapter of 'Ranma the legend' as I found numerous things wrong with it. Hopefully I'll get that story up by the end of this week.


End file.
